A Kitten For Inuyahsa
by Kittikins
Summary: Well this story is about when Kagome give Inuyahsa a kitten. Can this Kitten bring Kagome and Inuyahsa together? Sorry I can’t summarize if my life depended on it..Sadly I’m not perfect::sniff
1. The Kitten

A Kitten For Inuyasha  
  
Hi everyone! This is my first Fan Fic..so please go easy on me! Well this story is about when Kagome give Inuyahsa a kitten. Can this kitten bring Inuyasha and Kagome together? Sorry I can't summarize if my life depended on it. Sadly I'm not perfect ::sniff sniff:: I feel so hurt! Well on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I own Inuyasha!!! Yes now I can now own the world!!!! ::looks over at mad lawyer:: I mean I don't own Inuyahsa.but I will own the world someday, someday, someday, Wow is there an echo in here? ::Celeste looks up and sighs:: Kitty-sama, I told you to fix that echo a week ago! Oh, hello! I'm Celeste, Kitty's editor! For all of you idiots out there, that means that I check Kitty-sama's work and make comments when I wanna! Why? Because I'm the editor! Duh!  
  
(A/N- This chappie is gonna be short 'cause I wanna make sure everything works out, out, out, out Geez there is an echo in here! Oh yeah! Just so everyone knows, this is how I write: "stuff"=talking 'stuff'=thoughts (stuff)=little side notes that I and my editor write when we get bored. They will be distinguished by A/N (author's note) and E/N (editor's note). Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: You Want Ramen, You Get a Kitten  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome isn't today that stupid Holiday where you give each other stupid presents?" "Yes and.wait IT ISN'T STUPID!" Kagome yelled. "Yes it is! I just don't see the need for you pathetic humans to give presents to one another for no good reason!" Inuyasha replied. "Inuyasha, it is for a very good reason. Christmas is a time for family and togetherness. We give presents to show that we care." Kagome said. "Whatever. I don't care what it's called, or what it means, just as long as we can hunt shards." "Is that all you care about, baka?" "Actually, yes." (E/N: Ooh, bad move. Inuyasha, how could you?) "Inuyasha!" "What?" (E/N: Here it comes.) "SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, curses spewing from his mouth. "And to think, I was actually going to give you a present." Kagome sighed. "What? Present?" Inuyasha got off the ground as the spell wore off. "Yeah, but I don't know if you deserve it, I mean, you were really rude." Kagome trailed off. "C'mon, Kagome, give it!" Inuyasha pleaded. Then, he regained his pride and realized he was begging. "Feh!" He said, but his eyes still looked wanting. He normally didn't beg at all, but the gift could be something great, like ramen, or.ramen. "Oh, alright!" Kagome pulled something out of her bag and smiled as she gave Inuyasha a box wrapped in red paper. Inuyasha eagerly teared through the paper and opened the box. "Is the present behind the stupid cat?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha!? How can you be so mean! It is the kitten!" Kagome said, frustrated. Inuyasha picked up the sand colored kitten with one white stripe going down his back. "Okay, why did you give me a kitten?" Inuyasha said examining the cat. "Well, my mom said it will help you learn responsibility and. something else. I wasn't really listening." Kagome said while petting the kitten. "WHAT?! I am the most responsible person alive! I have to look after you!" Inuyahsa said in his defense. "You don't look after me!" "Yes I do! I always have to save you from demons and Kami-knows-what everyday!" "Well, if that's how you feel, then I'll-" Just then Sango and Miroku rushed into Kaede's hut where Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing. The hanyou and miko immediately stopped fight and looked at the two. There was worry in their eyes.  
  
Well that is the end of chappie one. Wait I did a cliff hanger?!?!?! Yay ::gets on table and does dance:: Cliffie Cliffie cliffie.cliffie cliffie cliffie! Well please read and review, read and review, read and review Grrr ::Gets tools:: I am gonna fix that echo, echo, echo! 


	2. a freezing cold lake Outta no where!

Chappie Two! Hurrah! I have started on Chappie 2! ::smiles:: I am so proud! Here you go Firecat!  
  
Disclaimer-::in a bored voice::I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else..but I do own the kitten! So if you use him YOU WILL DIE! No that will only happen if you use her without permission, permission, permission Nooo the echo is back! Celeste-sama= Darnit, Kitty-chan! Can't you do anything right? It's hard enough being your editor, and now you- Kitty-sama= Um, can I start the story now? Celeste-sama= FINE!  
  
"Sango, Miroku what's wrong?!?!?!?!" Kagome said worried. "It's Shippo. We were playing near the forest and a flying youkai got him!" Sango said Frantically. Kagome started giving orders. "Inuyasha go help Sango. I will come with you." "What about me?" Miroku said. "Miroku you are staying here with the kitten and Kaede." Kagome said. Miroku looked disappointed. They all hurried to the forest leaving Miroku behind. 'Why do I always get left behind?!?!' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha jumped up into the air about to strike the bird again! "Gah! It keeps on blocking my swipes!" Sango then threw her boomerang "It is blocking my boomerang,too!" Then Kagome got an idea. "Inuyasha bring me up into that tree!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha did as he was told. "Now I am gonna hit the bird with one of my arrows. That should paralyze it for a second. Then you, Inuyasha, and Sango are to hit the bird youkai as much as possible before it regains power!" Kagome said. Then she hit the bird right in the abdomen. It fell from the sky and was paralyzed. Inuyasha and Sango hit the youkai then as much as possible. It took about three times of doing this routine till the youkai was dead. Shippo jumped to hug Kagome while she was still in the tree and that knocked her off balance and she feel into the icy cold lake that was under her. (A/N so what a lake just appeared, IT IS MY FAN FICTION!) "Shippo you stupid runt!" Inuyasha yelled. He started running towards the lake so he could jump in and save Kagome when someone grabbed him by the collar. "Inuyasha how do you know that you won't freeze in there?" Sango said frantically. 'Actually I don't know if I will of won't but I have to save Kagome she would so the same for me!' Inuyasha pushed away from Sango's grasp and ran into the lake. He instantly felt hypothermia coming but he knew he had to save Kagome. 'There she is!' he thought and grabbed her. He swam up to the top of the water and hurried out of the lake. "Sango take Shippo and go back to the hut. I will meet you there." Inuyasha said as he was speeding off to Kaede's Hut. ~*~*~*~*~*~* in Kaede's Hut ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha you should be resting." Kaede said. They were in her hut and Inuyasha was next to the bed Kagome slept on. "I told you already she is just resting and should be fine." "Sango, good you're here please change Kagome into some dry clothes. There is a screen you can use over there." Inuyasha then waited next to Miroku for Sango to be done changing Kagome. "Screens, they take the fun outta life. Don't you think so Inuyasha?" Miroku said. This earned him a hard hit on the head by Inuyahsa. He feel on the ground all swirly eyed. 'We need to do something about that monk.' Inuyahsa thought. Then as he was deep in thought the kitten Kagome had given Inuyasha came up and started rubbing against his legs. 'You aren't that bad after all.' He thought while petting the kitten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was later and Inuyasha was the only one left in the room with Kagome. 'She looks so peaceful.' he thought. Just then Inuyasha's kitten jumped up and licked Kagome on the nose. (A/N my kitten does that all the time!) Kagome instantly woke up. "Inuyasha? I'm alive!" She hugged Inuyasha. "I thought I would never see you again!" Kagome said still hugging Inuyasha. Just then Miroku walked in. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He said smiling. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly let go blushing furiously. That earned comment earned Miroku a hit from Sango. "Kagome you're awake!" Sango said, who was now embracing Kagome. "How do you feel?" Sango said happily. "I feel fine Sango-chan, but who saved me?" Kagome asked Sango. "Inuyasha did Kagome-sama." Inuyasha was now blushing again. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha quickly snapped into his old self again. "I didn't do it to save you wrench I did it so I wouldn't lose my Jewel Detector." Inuyasha spat out. 'wow she actually thanked me for saving her life. I can't believe she hugged me. I didn't want to break it 'cause it gave me a chance to breath in her scent such a wonderful smell. What am I thinking she could never like me!' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he got plummeted into the floor of the hut. "What did I do to deserve that?" Inuyasha said still in the floor of the hut. "You were just plain mean." Kagome said. Shippo laughed at the sight of Inuyasha. "Miroku you stupid hentai get your hands off me!" Sango yelled. Just then Kaede came into the room. "Kagome-chan you are awake." Kaede said surprised. "Yes thank-you. Kaede-sama can you make a set of rosary beads that work for Sango?" Kagome replied. "Actually, yes and it will be very easy." Kaede said. "First of all, Sango, can I see your finger?" Kaede took out a small knife. "I need to get some blood." Then Kaede pulled out a set of rosary bead and pricked Sango's finger. She put the blood onto the rosary beads and it sinked in. "There now you, Kagome, and Sango can both use them, but what are they for?" Kaede asked. "Thank-you and don't worry, Kaede-sama, they are for a good cause." Kagome replied smiling. "Miroku, close your eye's I have a Christmas present for you." Kagome said. Miroku closed his eyes. "Kagome just what are you planning on doing?" Sango whispered to Kagome. "You'll see." Kagome said back. Then Kagome took the rosary beads from Kaede and put them around Miroku's neck. "There" Kagome said. (A/N ::smiles an evil grin:: If you haven't figured out what the rosary beads are for then you will see.) Miroku then groped Kagome and Kagome said "Heel" Then Miroku much like what happens to Inuyahsa when he is sitted Miroku was immediately pushed into the floor of Kaede's Hut.  
  
Muhahahhahahahahahahahahahah did you like that chappie? I did. As always R/R please. I fixed the echo. I put up sound boards. The only problem is they seem to be falling down a lot. I would like to go ahead and thank my editior because she taked time outta her busy schdule to edit this story. ::turns on applause machine:: Well she wouldn't edit this probably if I wan't holding her hostage with a gun to her head... Celeste-sama: Dear Kami, please help me! She's serious! Um, Kitty, what are you doing? Aaaaah!!!!!! Kitty-sama: We will find out what happens to Celeste-chan next chappie! ^_^ 


	3. Does he eat Rabbit?

Chappie Three! Hiya, everyone I'm back! ::ignores constant groans:: Now let's all be happy and read the next chappie in the story 'cause it is a gooden!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in that series. ::lawyer claps:: But I am working on owning Canada! Celeste-sama-Who would want to own Canada anyway? Kitty-chan-uhhhh I don't know..Sorry to all of you Canadian fans! Celeste-sama-on to the story!  
  
Sango and Kagome gave each other a high five. Inuyasha laughed along with Shippo. The fun was broken with a rather loud meow from the kitten. "Inuyasha go feed Sakura." Kagome said. "What? Why do I have to feed that dumb cat?" Inuyasha yelled. "Because Sakura is you responsibility and if you don't I will say "it"!" "Feh, so what does that cat eat anyway. Rabbit?" Inuyasha replied madly. 'why must she always use sit against me?' Inuyasha thought. "Sakura eats cat food you baka!" Kagome said. Ignoring the last comment completely Inuyasha asked Kagome if she had any of this "pat food." "It is cat food, Inuyasha and there is some in my bag" Inuyasha then uhhappily left the room and went digging through Kagome's bag. Trying to find this cat food Inuyasha stummbed apon Kagome's sweater. He picked it up and took a few seconds to take in her scent. 'It smells so good. I wish I could smell that all the time.' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when a certain monk came walking in. "You really love her don't you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Miroku had a bruise on his head from the heel. "What no, I don't love her." Inuyasha surprised said while trying to hide the sweater behind his back. "Inuyasha face it. I know these things and it is has been so obvious since I meet you that you love her!" Miroku replied. " You need to tell her. Living in denial isn't healthy!" (A/N wow Miroku is actually making since! Oh my gosh did I really say that?) Miroku then left so Inuyasha could think about what he said. 'So what if I love her and think about her night and day. She would never care for me!' Kagome asking him if he needed any help once again interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. "Feh" Kagome heard him grumble. 'I guess that means no.' She thought. Inuyasha came back into the room and threw the cat food into Kagome's lap. She sighed and said "Inuyasha the cat needs water, too." Then she put some cat food into the bowl. Last but not least she picked up the cat and started petting him. "You're a good kitty, yes you are, yes you are!" She said lovingly. "Gosh that stupid cat gets more attention then me." He said out loud by accident. "Huh, did you say something Inuyasha." Kagome said pretending to be bewildered. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo immediately burst out laughing. Inuyasha's face turned red. "Feh" he said as he left the hut to go get water. He purposely went slow so he could think. 'I wonder if she likes me? What are you thinking Inuyasha?? She loves that dumb cat more than you.' He thought. 'I wish I was that stupid cat.' Just as he started scooping up water with the bucket he had brought along, he heard someone behind him. ~*~*~*~* Kaede's Hut ~*~*~*~* Kagome kept on petting the cat. 'He is so adorable.' She thought. 'If I lost this cat it would be unbearable.' Just then she heard Inuyasha scream at someone. ~*~*~*~* In Sessohmoru's Castle ~*~*~* "It is the perfect idea Jakin!" Sessohmoru said. "What is master?" Jakin asked. "My new idea for getting my awful brother's Tentsiga." He replied. "When he ,Inuyasha, Kagome, and those others are all gone, then you go in there and steal that kitten." Sessohmoru said. "Then leave this ransom note and Kagome will make Inuyasha come and we will fight, again." "Then when he dies I will have the Tentsiga." Sessohmoru smiled with his new plan. "Now Jakin tell Rin it is time for dinner." "Yes sir." Jakin replied. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome was running though the woods to the river. "Inuyasha? Where are you?" Suddenly she saw Inuyasha fighting someone and in that second she was swept up off the ground.  
  
Jenny-chan: Awww I am so sorry everyone but I love cliffies. Celeste-sama: Do you always have to do that? Jenny-chan: Oh.well maybe I will just tie you up again! Celeste-sama: ::puts hand over mouth:: Jenny-chan:Well as always R/R and uhhhh I can't wait to see you again, or read you. What ever. 


	4. Someone we all know is here!

Chappie Four  
  
Yay! It is chappie four! ::does a dance:: chappie four chappie four! Celeste-sama can I have more candy? Celeste-sama: Sure Jenny-chan! We need to be extra hyper if we are gonna write the exciting chappie four! Jenny-chan:Yay! Wait, I almost forgot the disclaimer! Diclaimer- Sadly I am not rich like Cartoon Network and can not buy the rights to Inuyasha and company. But I can write them into the text before the story!  
  
Inuyasha- What hey how did I get here? Jenny-chan: Ohhh Inuyasha's ears! ::starts massaging them:: Inuyasha: ^_^ Okay here you go!  
  
Kagome turned around to see who picked her up. "Kouga, what are you doing!" Kagome yelled! "I am taking you away from that awful dog turd over there!" Kouga replied. Then Inuyasha did a quick slash at Kouga making him drop Kagome.  
  
"Kouga I swear I will kill you this time. So better run for your life!" Inuyasha furiously yelled.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha I am leaving, but not without a little souvenir from this journey! Then he scooped up Kagome, ignoring her calls of protest, and darted off. Inuyahsa immediately started running after them but Kouga had to much off a head start on him. "I swear Kouga I am gonna kill you!" Inuyasha repeated. (A/N could you all please wait for a moment I need a drink.... okay better, back to the story.) Then following Kouga's scent he made his way to a cave. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I wonder what is taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long." Sango said.  
  
"Maybe they are finally getting along." Miroku said then smiled a perverted smile.  
  
Simply Sango said "Heel" and Miroku made a hole in Kaede's floor. "There you are hentai-chan" she said to the unconscious monk. ~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome kept on running around the room trying to get away from Kouga. "Just leave me alone, Kouga!" Kagome yelled!  
  
"But Kagome I can't leave someone of your beauty alone." Just then Inuyasha can barging in Tentsiga drawn. He cut Kouga in the leg. "Kouga it is time to finish this." Inuyasha said mad.  
  
"Oh but Inuyasha it has long been finished. Kagome is mine!!!" Kouga replied.  
  
"No she isn't she is mine!" He yelled back.  
  
"Both of you stop fighting!" Kagome yelled. "I belong to neither of you!" Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other. "But I chose to travel with Inuyasha so now that that is clear, KOUGA STOP COMING AFTER ME!" Kouga felt heart-broken.  
  
"If that is what you want Kagome I will leave." And with that he left in his whirlwind never to be seen again. (A/N at least not in this story! Sorry Kouga fans!) 'What Kagome chose me over Kouga? Does this mean she might have feelings for me?' "Come on Inuyasha lets go home. With that she climbed on his back and they started home. (A/N please rewind a little to where Sango just heeled Miroku.) ~*~*~*~*~* Just then Kaede came barging into the room. Miroku had just woke up. "Sango-chan, Miroku-chan, there is word of a demon right out side of town. She said worried. "We need to go before it starts attacking town!" Kaede added.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome aren't here Kaede!" Sango said. "Should we go without them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes we need to try and hold the demon till Inuyasha and Kagome come!" Kaede answered. Then the three of them and Shippo hurried to where the demon was reported. It was a rather large spider demon. It was hanging by webs. They quickly devised a plan. "I will hit it with my boomerang and cut it from the webs, most likely it will be paralyzed then Miroku and Shippo, you guys hit it as many times as possible. Hopefully this is a weak demon and we will be able to kill it easily." Sango said.  
  
"Alright ready? Go!" Everything was working out fine until the demon shot poison at Sango. "Don't worry I am fine" she said weakly. Then the demon dropped from the strings and was dead. Miroku walked over to Sango. "Are you sure you are fine?" He asked her. "Ya I will be fine!" Sango said. Then she turned to walk and fainted into Miroku's arms. He picked her up bridal style and they started walking home. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Everyone got to the hut at the same time. Kagome climbed off Inuyasha's back. "Oh my god Sango are you all right." Kagome ran over to her friend.  
  
"She has been poisoned and is unconscious at the moment." Miroku told Kagome.  
  
They took her inside and put her on the futon. Kaede exaimed her and said "She will be fine. But she needs to rest for a few days."  
  
The relived Kagome started calling for the kitten. "Sakura? Where are you?" 'Stupid cat. It all ways gets itself lost.' Inuyasha thought. Just then Kagome gasped. She was holding a note in her hand. It read..  
  
"Dear Idiot Brother,  
I have taken that dumb cat of yours hostage. If you want it back come to my castle in the Western Lands and fight me! If I win you have to give me tentsiga. If I lose you get you're cat and sword. The only way someone will win of lose is if the other dies or they die. I believe I will see you soon.  
Sincerely,  
Sesshomoru "I have such a stupid brother! He actually thinks I am gonna go after that dumb cat?" Inuyasha said laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha we are getting Sakura from your poor excuse of a brother or else I will sit you so many times you will have permit brain damage!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Jenny-chan: How was that? I thought it was good.  
  
Inuyasha:Ya for a retard like you!  
  
Jenny-chan: Sit.  
  
Inuyasha:I didn't know you could do that?!?!?!?!? ::he hits the ground.  
  
Jenny-chan: Bye everyone I will see you next chappie! 


	5. The kitten is gone?

Chappie Five  
  
Jenny-chan: If you wantta know why I am adding chappies so fast it is cause my internet modem is down so all I can do is write! I think I might even finish the story. It will be at least Eight chappies. At most ten. Sorry that it is gonna be so short but it is my first Fan Ficition.  
  
Inuyasha: mufrahfr  
  
Jenny-chan:What? Oh you want the duct tape off don't you? ::takes duct tape off::  
  
Inuyasha: START THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry I can't think of anything funny to say.  
  
"Kagome! Why do we have to save that idiotic cat?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because Inuyasha we have to! Now lets go!" It was morning and they were still fighting. They had already decided that Miroku and Shippo should stay with Kaede and Sango incase another demon attacked. They finshed there breakfast and Kagome literally pulled Inuyasha out the door. Then she climbed on his back and there were off.  
  
"How long should it take us?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Gosh woman you don't have to yell. Probably three days at the most." Inuyasha answered.  
  
'Good thing I packed my camping stuff.' She thought. 'I hope Sango will be okay with Miroku for that long.' As she was lost in her thoughts nightfall came.  
  
"Inuyasha, this looks like a good place to camp." She yelled. They were at a spot next to a big old tree. Inuyasha stopped and put her down and she started taking out sleeping bags.  
  
"Inuyasha get some logs please." Kagome asked the youkai.  
  
"Feh" then he disappeared for a second and came back with an arm full of logs. Kagome pulled out a lighter and light a fire. Then she put a pot on one of those thingys you put on top of fire and started some water for Ramen.  
  
"Your lucky Inuyasha all I brought was Ramen." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh" he said.  
  
"Inuyasha you need a bigger vocabulary!" Kagome said laughing.  
  
"Feh" that made her laugh harder and eventually Inuyasha joined in. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"What did I do now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What? Oh they are happy tears Inuyasha!" Kagome replied wiping her eyes. Then she poured the seasoned water out of the pot. And put the noodles into two bowls and gave one to Inuyasha. No one said anything during dinner or when they went to bed except Kagome finally broke the silence.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
But instead of his usual "feh" Inuyasha actually said "Good night Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Kaede's hut ~*~*~*~*~*~ Only Miroku was in the room tending to Sango.  
  
"My dear sweet Sango I should have been there to protect you." He whispered.  
  
And to his surprise Sango spoke "No Miroku it isn't your fault. It is mine I should have been watching where I was."  
  
Suddenly Miroku bent down and gave Sango a short sweet kiss. Then he closed his eyes and got ready to be heeled, but he never was. Instead he heard Sango say "Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I love you, Miroku." She said.  
  
"And so do I my dear Sango." Then he bent down and they kissed again. This time much more longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha and Kagome~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha said sweetly.  
  
"Kagome?" Then he yelled "Kagome!"  
  
"What?" She only saw Inuyasha's blurry character. "SIT!" she yelled. She immediately wished she hadn't done that because Inuyasha was right above her and his head went straight done on hers. Forcing them into a kiss. Inuyasha couldn't move because of the shock of the sit and Kagome couldn't cause of Inuyasha's weight. They sat there like that for a few minutes till he shock finally wore off and Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Kagome?" He said.  
  
"What Inuyasha?" She wondered.  
  
"Let's go." He replied.  
  
"Good idea Inuyasha." She said and climbed up onto his back.  
  
Jenny-chan: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Celeste-sama: What?  
  
Jenny-chan: I am ending it there!  
  
Celeste-sama: You can't do that.  
  
Jenny-chan: Yes I can. Now Celeste-sama I banish you to the woods!  
  
Celeste-sama: Nooooooooooo ::disappears into woods::  
  
Jenny-chan: Now, I would like to thank Bonitaboriqqua for the spacing idea.  
  
Jenny-chan: Great day my internet is still down. I guess I will have to just write more. ::ignores even more groans:: 


	6. The feh vocabulary

Chappie Six  
  
Jenny-chan: Did you miss me in those few seconds I had to open a new word document? -read story to say yes- I am counting votes!  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha-This stupid wrench does not own me or Kagome or anyone of those idiots that walk around with me.  
  
Sango started to stand up. She really didn't like laying there all day when everyone was doing work.  
  
"Sango you need your rest, like Kaede said!" Miroku ran over to her.  
  
"Miroku I can't help it. Plus she isn't here right now. Will you take a walk with me?" Sango asked.  
  
"You win Sango, I will go on a walk with you." Miroku replied. They had had that conversation before. ~*~*~* In the Forest~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were at the stream. "Miroku, I need to take a bath, turn around and face the woods. And if I catch you peeping you will wish you never were born." She kissed him on the cheek and she went to the stream. Miroku of course caught little peeks when he could but not too much. When she was done and got dressed, they continued walking. There were in the middle of the forest when Sango kissed Miroku again, this time on the lips. "How long have you loved my, Miroku?"  
  
"Since the first day I saw your beautiful face." He replied coolly  
  
"Me, too. "Miroku how..." She never finished the sentence because Miroku and her were now kissing. After that she said "Thanks Miroku for the walk and fainted in his arms." ~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha and Kagome ~*~*~*~ Kagome was once again riding on Inuyasha's back. All she could think about was the kiss. 'I swear it wasn't the sit that kept us like that so long. I don't think he wanted to let go.' Kagome thought. 'It was so nice though. What am I thinking? What if I do love Inuyasha? He will always love Kikyou not me.' Inuyasha was thinking to. 'That was such a sweet kiss. Wait a minute. Did she kiss me back?' both there thoughts were interrupted when they came upon Sesshomoru's Castle.(A/N That is a long name his new name is Sessy.)  
  
"Here we are, Inuyasha, are you ready?" Kagome said climbing off his back.  
  
"Yes but wait. Kagome, Kaede gave me this shield rock before we left so I could keep myself protected. I want you to have it. So during the fight you will be safe." He said.  
  
"Inuyasha, that is very sweet but you need it more than I do!." She replied. "No Kagome take it." He said and she took it. "Thank-you Inuyahsa." She whispered. Then they entered the castle. Kagome tightened her bow and arrow and Inuyasha unsheathed Tentsiga. Then Kagome screamed when she saw a black hole that was growing bigger and bigger. The hole was so big they both fell into it. They were immediately transported to the room Sessy was in. He laughed.  
  
"So Inuyasha I see you have come and that you brought your wrench with you." Sessy said.  
  
"Now I need to test you to see if you are worth fighting so here you go." He said as he disappeared and a demon stood in his place. It was a dragon demon, the hardest type, Inuyasha shielded himself with tentsiga as it blew fire at him. "Kagome, use the shield rock" he yelled.  
  
"No, Inuyasha I can help. Before we left Kaede taught me how to use fire and ice arrows." She yelled back.  
  
"I will hit it with a ice arrow and that should block his fire breath for a few minutes. Then you attack him with Tentsiga." Kagome finished. Then she quickly hit it with an ice arrow in the mouth. Inuyasha then hit it a lot with the Tentsiga. The weird thing was that it died so easily. They did that once and it dropped dead. ~*~*~*~*~* Kaede's hut~*~*~*~*~ 'My Sango I never should have let you go on that walk.' Miroku thought. Then Kaede came in. "Miroku! I found the antidote!" She said joyfully.  
  
"That's great Kaede!" Miroku was now very happy.  
  
"The only problem is she wont remember anything after the bite." Kaede said sadly. 'So we will have never confessed love to each other' he thought. "That's okay I want her healthy." Miroku said. So Kaede feed Sango the antidote and the bite disappeared. But she didn't wake up. "She will sleep for the rest of today, though." Kaede said. Miroku sadly nodded. 'She won't remember anything.' He told himself one last time.'  
  
Jenny-chan: Awwww that is so sad!  
  
Inuyasha: You are the person who wrote it!  
  
Jenny-chan: Oh ya! Now for the votes. Number of votes: CENSORED! Well see every one next chappie! 


	7. The Fight

Chappie Seven Hiya, everyone! Sorry I left off at such a suspenseful part. At least I think I was suspenseful. Inuyasha: You forgetful wrench. Me: Inuyasha I banish you to the forest!! Inuyasha: Crap.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or company, does anyone read these? I know that I always skip them. Well on to the story. (A/N just so you know I am gonna patch Sango and Miroku up quickly.)  
  
Miroku was sitting near the fire, thinking. 'Oh Sango, I love you so much. How am I gonna tell you?' Just then Kaede walked in. "Miroku-chan, Sango is awake." She said happily.  
  
"That is great, Kaede-sama!" He replied forcing a smile.  
  
"You really love her Miroku don't you." Kaede said almost in a whisper.  
  
"What?" Miroku tried to make it seem like he didn't but he couldn't avoid it.  
  
"Miroku-chan, go to her. Take her on a walk. I remember hearing you tell Inuyasha "living in denial isn't healthy?" Take your own advice!" Kaede told him.  
  
Miroku started to get up, but paused. "Thank-you Kaede-sama!" He said gratefully. Then left.  
  
Sango had just woke up. 'What happened?' She thought. Just then Miroku came in. "Sango-chan would you please accompany me on a walk? I have something important to tell you." Miroku said importantly. 'Maybe he will tell me what happened.' She thought. "Okay, Miroku-chan, but one wrong move and I will word you so much that you will wish you were never born." She said happily. "I see you are back to your normal self." he said as the pair were walking out of the hut. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sessy's Castle ~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Job, Inuyasha" Sessy said momentarily applauding his brothers efforts. "but I'm afraid it is against the rule for that wrench of yours to help you during our fight." He said and then Kagome felt herself floating off the ground she looked around and found that she was in a pink bubble. She could hear and see what they were doing outside of the bubble but they couldn't hear her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled!  
  
"What did you do to her Sessy?" Inuyasha said looking up at poor Kagome who was pounding on the walls of the bubble.  
  
"Calm down, lover boy, she is fine. All I did was make it so she can't help you." He simply remarked.  
  
Inuyasha having heard the last comment was turning the color of a cherry. "Let's go!!" Inuyasha said while unsheathing Tentsiga. Sessy now had claws coming out of his skin. (A/N like wolverine from X-men!) And was the first to take a swipe. Inuyasha quickly dodged it. ~*~*~* In the Forest~*~*~*~*~ Sango finally asked Miroku "Miroku what happened when we were fighting that spider?" She wondered.  
  
"Sango you were poisoned and fainted. You slept for a few days when a few events happened and then Kaede found the cure and gave it to you and the cure made it so you can't remember anything. " He said trying to summarize it best as possible.  
  
"What events happened other than Kagome Inuyasha leaving?" (A/N Miroku had already told her about that)  
  
"Are sure you want to know, Lady Sango?" He asked her nervously.  
  
"Yes I'm sure" She chuckled.  
  
"Well here we go." Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku what is it?" Sango.  
  
"Well Sango I asked you this question..." He said  
  
"Lady Sango I love you and would give my life for you, do you love me?" Miroku said.  
  
Sango had tears in her eyes. "Miroku I love you whole-heartily!" Sango said. Then Miroku pulled her into a soft kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* The Fight ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The fight had gone on for hours. Inuyasha was hurt pretty badly. He had managed a few swipes on Sessy. Sessy then hit Inuyasha so hard that he fell down.  
  
"What Inuyasha you can't take it?" Sessy said.  
  
"I can, you creep, let's go!"  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She had to find a away out of this bubble. Then she got an idea. Sessy hadn't thought that she still had the arrows on her back. She quickly got one out and hit the bubble. A small crack formed. 'Yes this is gonna work' She told herself! Then she hit it with another arrow. Inuyasha was hurt a lot worse now. She hit the bubble with another arrow. 'Inuyasha I love you.' She told herself and hit the bubble with another arrow. As she fell she yelled "Inuyasha" and threw him the shielding stone. Then when she hit the ground the impact was so hard that she feel unconicess. He wanted to rush over to her side but he remembered the fight. So he picked up the shielding stone, activated it, then went back to fighting. After another hour, the shielding stone had worn off. Both Sessy and Inuyasha were hut badly. Finally Inuyasha decided he had to use his strongest attack. He said "Wind Scar" and Sessy completely wasn't suspecting this and didn't have time to block. Sessy was hurt so bad that he couldn't fight anymore. 'That was to strong.' He thought. He knew what he had to do. He said "Good Job Inuyasha, looks like I will let you keep your sword." Then he disappeared and in his place was the kitten. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. Just when he did she woke up. "Inuyasha?" "Did we win?" "Yes Kagome, we won." Then it was Inuyasha's turn to pass out and he did. Right on Kagome. She struggled. 'His weight is crushing me!' She thought. 


	8. READ THIS FIRST!

This is kitty-chan! I trust that most of you have finished my story by now..::blushes:: Well I cant finish it and am never gonna be able to cuz my sister took away our computer! I'm so sorry! It makes me unhappy too. Well now I have to go.BYE EVERYONE THIS IS MY LAST STORY! (but me+my friends are thinking of starting a joint account! But you didn't hear it from me!) 


End file.
